


Happy Birthday Shiro

by Nemko13



Series: Shiro's Birthday Surprise [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Voltron, max is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemko13/pseuds/Nemko13
Summary: Shiro is another year older. His husband seems o not be admit on celebrating this. His children Blade and Max don't either. Shiro thinks they have forgotten. Little does he know that his family plans on giving him the biggest surprise they can.





	Happy Birthday Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO!!! I have not been in this fandom long but Shiro is a character I connect with on so man emotional levels. I love him and plus you guys seem to love Max so I will put Max and Shiro in this. (Blade is my own character while Max is my friend's)

Takashi Shirogane. A many of extreme strength to his peers but an old broken soul to his family. He was turning another year older today. He was all up for spending it at home with his husband and children. His keys made a small sound s he set them in the bowl by the door. "I'm home." Shiro says as he enters his house. Keith was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes. Keith peeks his head out of the entry way to the kitchen. "welcome home dear. How was your day?' Keith asks going back to washing. Shiro makes a straggled noise at the question. Keith smiles at him as he walks into the kitchen. Shiro walks behind Keith and wraps his arms around his waist. Shiro kisses his neck softly as his hands grip Keith's hips. "Now may I ask what you are doing." Shiro just keeps up his kissing. "Mmmm. Was hoping to spoil my lovely husband." Keith turns around in his arms. "I would love that but I'm tired. Plus you had a long day. Wouldn't wanna stress you out.'' Shiro frowns a bit but nods. "Alright. Think I'll head to shower. Maybe take a nap." Keith nods. "I'll order some food." Keith says as Shiro goes up to shower. As he stands under the stream he thinks. Everyone else at the Garrison, on the Atlas and just anyone who knew him told him Happy Birthday. Keith didn't at all. Not even this morning. Max nor Blade had called which is what they usually did. Shiro sighs. He washes his body and hair. His body ached. His age was well etched into his body. Scar littering it. Muscle not as firm as before. Aches all over. His white hair had grey streaks. His eyes were growing more wrinkled by the hour it seems. Shiro sighs as he dries himself off. He dresses in a clean pair of boxers and checks his phone one last time as he sat on the bed. Nothing. Shiro sighs again and puts it to charge. He lays down and allows a dreamless sleep to over-wash him. 

Keith was 100% sure Shiro was asleep. Keith was quick to call Max and Blade. ''Ok he is asleep. Boys please bring the stuff ok? I'll get the last of the food ready. You two got the gifts right?" Keith heard both sons say yes and he smiles. "Good. I'll see you both soon. Keith hangs up with an I love you. He begins to finish preparing the food he had began to cook yesterday. It consisted of lemon pepper chicken with a small lemon sauce. It was sided with sauteed onions, bell peppers and mushrooms. The chicken had yet t be cooked but it was already prepped and just needed to cook. The veggies were cut and half cooked. They were easy to burn so Keith made sure to wait till the chicken had almost finished cooking to finish them. 

Max and Blade loaded the wrapped gifts into the car. "Max do you have the other suprise ready?' Blade asked. Max nodded at his brother. Max held up the small box. "Yes. Hurry yp. I am excited to see dad's reaction.' Blade nods. "Ok ok. Jeez. Max we can't just rush. Mom still has to cook the food. Plus the cake isn't even finished cooling.'' Blade rolls his eyes at his brother. Max and Blade finished loading up the car. Soon Blade is icing the cake he made. Max helps him put the cake in the box they prepared. Blade sets the cake in the back and secured it with a seat belt. Max gets in the passenger's side. Blade gets int the driver's side and starts the car. He begins the drive to their parent's house. 

Once the boys arrive to the house Keith was almost done with the food. Max and Blade unload the car and Blade unboxed the cake. Max helps Keith with the rest of the food while Blade fixed the gifts on the couch. Soon the food was set out and the kitchen cleaned. Keith told Max and Blade to wake Shiro. Max and Blade did as asked. Max poked Shiro on the shoulder. "Dad..dad.." Shiro grumbles and rolls over. Max sighs. Blade rolls his eyes. "DAD! WAKE UP!' Blade yells. Shiro jumps awake. He was wide-eyed and panting. Shiro looks at the two. "Blade..Max...what are you two doing here?" Blade stays quiet. "Let's go downstairs.' Max says anxious. Shiro slowly gets up. He slips on some sweats and a shirt. He follows his sons down to the kitchen. Keith smiles at Shiro. "Happy Birthday baby." Shiro looks at the gifts and smells the food. Keith kisses him softly. Childish gagging noises come from Blade. Shiro smiles. "I..thought you guys forgot.' Shiro says sheepishly. Keith shakes his head. "No. We set up this surprise." Keith explains. Shiro is lead to the table. 

Once they eat and the smaller gifts are opened Blade and Max hand Shiro a small box. Shiro opens it. Inside was a small Black Lion key chain. Shiro smiles. 'Thank you boys. I love it.' Blade loos at Max. "Dad..that isn't the gift.." Shiro looks at them. They drag him from the couch. Shiro follows them. Blade smiles at him. "We both know that Black and you had a bond. It will always be there. We know that you haven't seen her since the war ended....Well we may have.." Blade stops as Shiro realizes what he was hinting at. Max smiles ash Shiro gets in the car with little hesitation. 

They family goes to the place where the Lions are. Black was front and center. Almost as if she was waiting for Shiro. Shiro gets out of the car and walks to the lion. "Hey girl.." Shiro smiles at the way she reacts. Her head lowers and she opens her jaw to allow the ex paladin inside. Shiro enters slowly. Black's jaw closes and her head lifts. Shiro sat at the controls. HE closes his eyes. "Let's go for a ride.' Shiro begins to fly. Black easily gliding through the air. Shiro happily forgets the outside world. The flight lasted for a few hours. Shiro then sat and talked with Black. Her voice comforting and kind. Shiro made a promise to visit her after this. Shiro leaves with his family. They head home and Shiro enjoys cake with them. Max and Blade leave with a promise to call. Shiro helps Keih clean up. The two go to bed and are wrapped in each other's arms. Shiro was happily kissing Keith all over. Mark were already littering Keith. Keith pulls Shiro into a deep kiss. "I love you. Happy Birthday Takashi." Keith says. Shiro went to sleep that night happy and calm. Today was his best birthday..


End file.
